Runner
by KurosakiElric
Summary: Tobias Eaton hates his life. His mother died when he was young. His father beats him for no reason. He wants out. The choosing ceremony is his only chance to escape. If he doesn't do it now, he may never get the chance again. It was a split second decision. But it was one that made his life so much better. When he met her. Tobias' life until he met Tris. Four's POV
1. Chapter 1

I want to leave. So badly.

I hate Marcus. I hate my mother.

I hate my life.

Tomorrow is the choosing ceremony.

I will finally be able to escape this hellhole and get on with my life.

I don't even count Marcus or my mother as my family.

My mother died when I was young. My father…. Well. Lets just say I want him out of my life.

I can't wait to get out.. To run.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood at the mirror, looking at my reflection.

My gray t-shirt and gray shorts looked dull. But that's how we're supposed to look. We're Abnegation.

Looking good is self-indulgence.

My brown hair stands out against Abnegation gray. So do my eyes. But I don't care.

I'm finally going to escape.

******  
My father, as a leader of Abnegation, gets a car for us to travel in. So we get to the choosing ceremony in plenty of time.

Marcus holds open the door for me, like he's trying to be nice.

I give him a dirty look as I walk past. What's his deal? Does he know I'm leaving forever? Maybe he's happy about that.

As I walk along the long flight of steps towards landing where the event is taking place, I stop. I take a second as the other people of my faction continue beside me. I straighten my shirt. Then I continue along my way.

As I sat quietly in my chair, in the second row, I can see Marcus. I can hear him. Each word he says makes me want to knock him out.

But that's not how we do things here among the Abnegation.

I want to be free.

I am brave.

I thought about my aptitude test. I was different. I got Abnegation as my main faction. But I am not one of them.

I am not selfless. I want to be free. Free from this life.

Never to return, never to speak to my father again.

I was glad.

My father calls my name.

I walk to the podium in silence.

He hands me the knife, and I know instantly where I want to go.

I am brave. I want to be free. I am not selfless.

I would never be selfless.

No.

I hold my arm up over the coals, and slip the knife through the skin, drawing blood.

I am Dauntless.

There were whispers among those of my ex-faction. But I don't care.

I had Marcus the knife.

"You are not my father." I whisper as I walk past him.

I join my new faction.

Marcus takes a second or two to collect himself.

But I no longer care.

I am free. FREE!


	3. Chapter 3

We were walking along a set of train tracks. I wasn't paying attention, merrily following the feet ahead of me.

I couldn't believe that I was free. It felt so good you had no idea.

Suddenly, I heard a loud whistle.

"Wait… what are we doing?" whispered the women to my left.

I shrugged.

"OK, I'm only going to say this once so everybody pay attention."

My head snapped up.

"The train will not stop to pick us up. It will slow down when it comes around the corner, and that's where we will hop on."

"Wait- you want us to get on a _moving_ train? Are you _mad_?"

"What's your name, initiate?"

"Lauren." The woman mumbled.

"Well, Lauren. If you expect to become one of us, you must show us that you are brave. If not, then you get left behind!"

"Fine." Lauren sighed.

The instructor was the first to board the moving train, followed by a few other initiates.

When it was my turn, I felt the rush of wind as the moving train pushed me back.

I started walking towards it, and then broke into a run. I jumped on with ease, but the woman named Lauren was having trouble.

"C'mon Lauren!" I shouted to her over the rushing wind as the train started speeding up again.

I put my hand out, and just as the train was rounding the corner, she grabbed it.

She then tumbled onto the train, out of breath.

"Thanks kid." She panted.

I nod.

"You don't talk much, do you..?" she asks me.

I shake my head.

"I'm Lauren." She said, holding out her hand.

"Tobias." I answer back. I don't take her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tobias."

I stare at my shoes, now scuffed with dirt.

"Your from Abnegation, aren't you? I can tell from your clothes."

"And you're from Candor?"

"Erudite." She says back.

"OK, time to get out!" the instructor says. Or rather yells.

I stand up, only to tumble down again, unstable. The other initiates laugh. But not Lauren.

For which I'm grateful.

I jump out, followed by Lauren, and the other initiates.

"Now this is how we will get to the Dauntless compound. We must jump from rooftop to rooftop. Anyone who falls off, dies. Anyone who doesn't will get left behind, and will become factionless."

The other initiates jump from roof to roof with ease.

Not me. I hate heights.

"Come on, Tobias." Shouts Lauren.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh!" Lauren shouts as she runs and jumps across the seven-foot opening onto the next roof like an adrenalin junkie.

I stay behind. I watch as they become smaller. I have to face my fear sometime.

I have to be brave. I am Dauntless.

I take a few deep breaths, and take a running start before jumping into empty space.


	4. Chapter 4

I take a few deep breaths, and ran.

Then I jumped.

The feeling was…. Something else.

Like knowing you were probably going to die, but you did it anyway.

I loved it.

It took a few minutes for me to track everyone down.

"So, I knew you were going to show up." whispered Lauren with a small smile.

"I don't like heights."

"Ooohhh." Whispered Lauren back, like that was all she needed to know.

"Do you have any fears, Lauren?" I ask her.

Lauren stayed silent.

She probably did.

Everyone had his or her own fears.

Mine were heights… and my father.

I was glad I left.

I looked forward, and saw the leader of the group was no older then 17 or 18. The initiates followed him, jumping from roof to roof.

Then the group stopped.

When I reached them, I stood at the edge of the roof and looked down.

Big mistake.

"Are you OK, kid?" asked Lauren, voice filled with concern.

I shook my head.

"It's OK you know.. To be scared."

"But being scared, is part of cowardice." I say, my voice now a whisper.

"Being scared is part of bravery. Brave is being scared, but doing that thing you're scared of anyways. Like jumping the roofs."

"OK." I say in a small voice.

"We stop here!" yells the leader. "There is a small whole in the next building to your right. This is the last test of bravery on this trip. The fall is from the seven story high…."

I couldn't hear the rest. I felt like I was going to be sick. My skin turned clammy.

"Tobias?" Lauren.

My breathing quickened.

"Remember, Tobias, not cowardice. You have to be brave."

I just nod, worried I might throw up.

The numbers of initiates are now fewer.

I walk along with the line, and when it's my turn, I see the endless hole.

There is a zip-line attached to it.

"What's on the bottom?" I asked the leader.

"I don't know, Kid." He said smugly.

Lauren put her hand on my shoulder and helped me strap in.

Then she let go. I screamed.

And it was not with excitement.

I was probably going hundreds of miles per hour. I could feel my stomach sliding up my throat.

I kept it down.

Within a few minutes, I saw the rest of the group of initiates.

I jumped from the zip-line and into the net that was there.

I stumbled onto the pavement, thanking god I was alive.

That was the most scariest thing I've ever faced..

And I had the feeling that it wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
